Terror Star
The Terror Star is a starship that features in Space Carrier Blue Noah. Overview ''Space Carrier Blue Noah'' The Terror Star was a large spherical starship constructed by the inhabitants of the planet Gotham. Its development came when the highly advanced Gothamite civilization discovered that a roving black hole threatened to destroy their homeworld. Their scientists worked tirelessly in desperation at finding a means of saving their people but were unable to find a means despite their advanced science as they were unable to counter the effects of a destructive black hole. Attempts were made at evacuating their world but this also failed and time was running out for Gotham. It was then that a charismatic scientist arose who became known as General Zee who told his people that they could be saved by building a powerful space engine he had designed that could propel the remnants of their civilisation into space. However, to accomplish this task, the people had to swear complete obedience to his will in order to be single-minded in their massive undertaking leading to the Gothamites building the Terror Star. Once built, the titanic engine was used as part of Gotham's evacuation plans leading to 200 million Gothamites boarding the mammoth spacecraft in the year 2022. With its completion, it was launched from Gotham just in time to avoid the destruction of their homeworld and allowing the species to escape extinction. Travelling through space, the Gothamites formed the Death Force as they became fell under a dictatorship under General Zee who led them in going through space in search for a new world to colonize with this journey taking thirty terrestrial years. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Terror Star makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. It is the moon-sized space ship/satellite. The Terror Star was a large spherical starship constructed by the inhabitants of the planet Gotham. Its development came when the highly advanced Gothamite civilization discovered that the crew of the Proudstar came to cyberform their homeworld. Their scientists worked tirelessly in desperation at finding a means of saving their people, but were unable to find a means despite their advanced science as they were unable to counter the effects of the cyberforming. Attempts were made at evacuating their world but this also failed and time was running out for Gotham. It was then that a charismatic scientist arose who became known as General Zee who told his people that they could be saved by building a powerful space engine he had designed that could propel the remnants of their civilization into space. However, to accomplish this task, the people had to swear complete obedience to his will in order to be single-minded in their massive undertaking leading to the Gothamites building the Terror Star. Once built, the titanic engine was used as part of Gotham's evacuation plans leading to 200 million Gothamites boarding the mammoth spacecraft in the year 2029. With its completion, it was launched from Gotham just in time to avoid the cyber-formation of their homeworld and allowing the species to escape extinction. Travelling through space, the Gothamites formed the Death Force as they became fell under a dictatorship under General Zee who led them in going through space in search for a new world to colonize with this journey. Notes Appearances Category:Spaceships